survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NoBanana/NoBanana's Achievements
This is where I am putting my achievement list, as my user page is cluttered enough as it is. I'll cross off ones I have done using strike. Up to date as of 02:35, May 18, 2014 (UTC). Armour and Tool Creation *Create a set of basic mithril tools (sword, axe/hatchet, pickaxe and mithril armour). **Create a set of basic mithril tools, in under an hour. **Create a set of basic mithril tools, in under 30 minutes. **Have a tribe of at least three, and arm them all with a basic set of mithril tools. **Have three sets of mithril combat gear (mithril sword, reinforced mithril armour and a mithril javelin). *Create a full set of mithril tools (any tool that uses mithril). **Create a full set of mithril tools in under an hour. **Arm yourself and a friend with a full set of mithril tools. *Create two bluesteel tools. **Create a bluesteel tool in under an hour. **Create a bluesteel sword. **Create a bluesteel sword, reinforced bluesteel armour, and a bluesteel javelin. **Create a full set of bluesteel tools, including everything that involves bluesteel. *Create a crossbow, and load it with 10 bolts. **Create a crossbow with 15 bolts, and obtain a quiver and woven vest. **Arm yourself and a friend with a crossbow, each with 10 bolts. **Create 3 crossbows with three bolts each, and get a quiver. *Give three different people a set of steel combat gear, with a javelin, sword, and spear. Must be done in one game. **Give six different people a set of steel combat gear, and do it in one game. **Give two different people a set of steel combat gear, also including a crossbow with two bolts. **Give five different people a set of harvesting tools, which contains a pickaxe and axe/hatchet. Structure Creation *Create a village that contains ten buildings (structures like walls and private doors don't count). **Create a village that contains fifteen buildings. **Create a village that contains twenty buildings. **Create a village that contains ten stone buildings. **Create a village that contains ten buildings that require five architecture or better. **Create a village that contains ten buildings that require seven architecture or better. *Create an artificial island from any material, measuring at least 50x50 studs. **Create an artificial island, made of docks and/or harbours. **Create an artificial island from any material, and have a player stay/live at it for at least 10 minutes. They can leave for resources during this time, but must come back. **Create an artificial island from any material, and have a two other people stay/live at it for at least 10 minutes. Time starts when the second other person comes to the island. *Make a pillar of towers that is 10 towers tall. **Make a pillar of towers that is 20 towers tall. **Make a pillar of towers that is 30 towers tall. **Make two pillars of towers that are 10 towers tall each, and stand them next to each other with a bridge at the top. *Create a floating island that is at least 20 studs in both directions. **Make two floating islands of any size, and join them together with a bridge. **Make a floating island of at least 50 studs in both directions. Item Farming and Creation *Create 10 pies of any flavour. **Create 15 pies of any flavour. **Create 15 apple pies. **Create 20 berry pies. *Make an "army" of 9 people (building). **Make an "army" of 16 people (building). **Make an "army" of 9 people (building), and give them a uniform (paint them). **Make an "army" of 36 people (building). *Have a farm with at least 5 large compost and 10 small. **Have a farm with over 10 large compost and 20 small. **Have a farm with over 15 large compost and 30 small. *Make a single bomb, and blow up a building. **Make 10 herbal remedies. **Raise your chemistry to 7, and make 3 cups of poison. **Successfully poison a tribe that has iron or better, by giving food that has been infused with poison. **Successfully poison a tribe that has iron or better, without them knowing it was you. Misc *Apply "first world hunger" for 10 minutes (first world hunger is where 90 hunger/thirst means you're "starving"). **Apply "first world hunger" for 10 minutes, starting from when you first spawn. **Apply "true first world hunger" for 10 minutes, (first world hunger, but you can only eat baked food, meat, and juice. You cannot drink from a water container.) **Apply "true first world hunger", starting from when you first spawn. *Create a 100 stud monorail. (See here for information on monorails). **Create a 250 stud monorail. **Create a 100 stud monorail with turns. Category:Blog posts